1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a backlight dimmer circuit and a backlight dimming method.
2. The Related Arts
The fast development of LED televisions is now proceeding to a new age of 3D liquid crystal television. The most commonly adopted technique of 3D liquid crystal television is shutter glass 3D displaying technique, which uses sectionized flicker of backlight to separately display left-eye and right-eye signals. This, together with synchronous flicker glasses, enables left and right eyes to see different images. The shutter glass 3D displaying technique allows human eyes to perceive a visual effect just like stereoscopic movie and generally comprises alternately outputting left-eye and right-eye frames to liquid crystal panels to drive the liquid crystal panels to respectively form left-eye and right-eye images. This, together with irradiation with scanning backlight units and timing control of the shutter glasses, enables the left-eye and right-eye signals to respectively stimulate left and right eyes, making a person perceiving 3D images.
In the shutter glass 3D displaying technique, it often needs a timing controller (TCON) to convert 2D and 3D dimming information (synchronous timing, dimming duty ratio, 2D/3D conversion instruction) from a main board into series port interface (SPI) signal to microcontroller unit (MCU) to be decoded by MCU into signals that are usable to LED driver to be sent to an LED driver IC, where conversion is made by the LED driver IC into a corresponding dimming duty and electrical current fed to LEDs.
A drawback of the conventional backlight dimming technique is that the solution is complicated, whereby signals, when being transmitted and processed, are easily interfered with by noise. Further, such a solution is of a high cost. Thus, improvement is urgently desired.